Hero
by Demon Chibi
Summary: Sesshomaru comes upon a village ravaged by wolves what will he do when he finds a dying girl with no fear of him...?


_**Hero**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor Hero by Skillet!

Rin let out a shaky breath as she tried to crawl away from the approaching wolves. Out of no where her village had been attacked and many had been dragged off or were dead. She cried out as a wolf sunk its fangs into her leg.

I'm just a step away

I'm just a breath away

Losing my faith today

Falling off the edge today

Sesshomaru sniffed the air and turned his head to the north. A village just north of him was being attacked. The smell could only be wolves.

"My lord why have we stopped?" Squawked Jaken from behind Sesshomaru as he tried not to bump into his master.

"I smell wolves." He said simply.

"Aren't they too far into your lands my lord?" Jaken asked cautiously as he sniffed the air himself.

"Yes Jaken." Sesshomaru said coldly as he started off towards the village. "No one hunts in my territory without my permission." He growled under his breath.

I am just a man

Not superhuman

I'm not superhuman

Someone save me from the hate

Once Sesshomaru arrived at the town he was disgusted with the scene that greeted him. The wolves had destroyed the village. Most of the villagers were dead. Though they were the lucky ones Sesshomaru thought as he saw three wolves start to dine on a man still screaming in pain.

It's just another war

Just another family torn

Falling from my faith today

Just a step from the edge

Just another day in the world we live

A few demons tried to attack Sesshomaru and he quickly dealt with them by either killing them instantly or leaving them limping off in pain. A small cry caught Sesshomaru's attention as he passed by a doorway. He looked in to see a small girl lying in a puddle of her own blood. The wolves that had been torturing her had run off scared when they sensed Sesshomaru's approach.

"Help me." The girl whimpered pitifully. "Please."

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero, save me now

I need a hero to save my life

A hero will save me just in time

I've gotta fight today

To live another day

Speaking my mind today

My voice will be heard today

Sesshomaru turned his back on the girl without so much as a word. Who was he to waste his time helping humans that only feared him. He was a lord and had better things to do then waste his time on worthless humans. 'Though the girl hadn't seemed to fear me' he thought reluctantly.

I've gotta make a stand

But I am just a man

I'm not superhuman

My voice will be heard today

Rin closed her eyes with a small whimper. The man that she had hoped would save her life was gonna leave her to die.

It's just another war

Just another family torn

My voice will be heard today

It's just another kill

The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

"My lord please just know my name so that it will be known that I lived. Even if only for a short time." Rin asked softly as she looked up at the retreating demon. She knew he would be able to hear her and when he stopped she knew he was listening. "My name is Rin. Thank you my lord."

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero, save me now

I need a hero to save my life

A hero will save me just in time

Sesshomaru walked away quickly after hearing the name. Why he had stopped at all was beyond him. 'What an odd child.' Sesshomaru thought to himself. Most humans feared him yet this one showed no sign of fear for him even though she was on deaths doorstep due to demons. As lost in thought as Sesshomaru was he stopped walking and turned to stare at the destroyed village.

I need a hero to save my life

I need a hero, just in time

Save me just in time

Save me just in time

Sesshomaru let out a growl and started back for the girl.

Who's gonna fight for what's right?

Who's gonna help us survive?

We're in the fight of our lives

And we're not ready to die

Who's gonna fight for the weak?

Who's gonna make 'em believe?

I've got a hero, I've got a hero

Living in me

Rin opened her eyes and smiled slightly as she saw the white clad demon lord step into her home. "Why have you returned my lord?" She paused then changed her mind. "No it doesn't matter why but I would like to ask for the privilege of knowing your name?"

"Lord Sesshomaru." He said without breaking eye contact with the small girl. In response Rin smiled up at him.

I'm gonna fight for what's right

Today I'm speaking my mind

And if it kills me tonight

I will be ready to die

A hero's not afraid to give his life

A hero's gonna save me just in time

Rin felt herself weakening and cried out in pain. "I'm sorry my lord but it's my time." Rin whispered as she let her eyes close heavily.

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero, save me now

I need a hero to save my life

A hero will save me just in time

Sesshomaru watched as the girl's chest slowly stopped moving as she died. For some reason Sesshomaru felt sorrow for this child. A part of him had wanted to save her even though she was beyond saving.

(I need a hero)

Who's gonna fight for what's right?

Who's gonna help us survive?

Slowly the sword on Sesshomaru's hip started to pulse and demand his attention. "Father's sword." Sesshomaru said as he drew the weapon. As he drew it Sesshomaru was granted the ability to see the demons that were to ferry Rin's young soul from her body. Sesshomaru let out a growl and slashed every last one of them. After a moment he sheathed his sword with a sigh. The demons were gone but Rin was still dead.

To his amazement he heard the girl take a shaky shallow breath as she opened her eyes to look up at him. "I knew you would save me my lord." Rin said with a weak smile then let her eyes close and fell into a deep slumber.

(I need a hero)

Who's gonna fight for the weak?

Who's gonna make 'em believe?

I've got a hero

Sesshomaru gathered the child into his arms and walked out of the village. Jaken squawked at his side demanding to know what Sesshomaru was doing with a human child. He repeatedly stated how the child was below Sesshomaru and how he needn't dirty himself with such filth. After a minute Sesshomaru kicked Jaken in the head sending him flying into a tree.

"She will be my ward." Sesshomaru said looking down at the girl. "I will be her protector for as long as she needs me."

I need a hero

A hero's gonna save me just in time

~So here's another one-shot song fic.

I've got another one I'm about to write (should have it up by tomorrow lol). As you can see I'm sorta in a Skillet mood right now. The next one I'm planning on writing is yet another Skillet song (big surprise).

Anyway! So I have loved this song for a long time (Monster longer lol this band does great work so if you've never heard their stuff check it out). When I listened to it this morning (yes this morning I thought up and wrote this in less then an hour XP) it just made me think of Rin and Sesshomaru so I had to write this.

I'm not 100% sure if the message I was going for came out right. Basically throughout the encounter with Rin Sesshomaru is fighting with himself. Rins not the only one in need of saving and in saving her Sesshomaru confronts a part of himself. A part he didn't even know existed.

So as I said not too sure if what I was trying for came off right but oh well. Can't always win.

Ok! So everyone who's waiting on new chapters for A moment and Innocents I hope to have the next chapter of Innocents up by Tuesday at the latest (maybe sooner) I've already got the chapter planned out (sorta) and I've already written half of it (sorta again) and A moment up by next weekend. Like Innocents I've already started to work on the next chapter for A moment except its not going the way I want it to so no guarantees for the release of the next chapter. I'm gonna try to start getting updates out at least once a week but we'll see how that works. Sometimes my little muse likes to hide on me for long periods of time **mumbles to self** Stupid little fuzzball I swear...

Lol so Until next time! Enjoy! Please Read and Review and if you haven't check out my other work (As I said at the end of Monster my other work is better then this).

Take care my loves!


End file.
